The present invention relates to oral care products comprising citrus-masked phenolics. Oral compositions including mouthwashes and dentifrices containing phenolic compounds have been formulated using one or more of the following: menthol, methyl salicylate, eucalyptol and thymol are well known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,087; PCT Int. Appl. Nos. WO 94 16,674; WO 94 07,477; WO 94 18,939). These compositions are characterized by their relatively high alcohol levels (20-27 volume %) which causes them to have negative aesthetics, including excessive "bite" and "burn". These compositions often have an unpleasant medicinal taste which can be unattractive to consumers. In particular, thymol is the ingredient which contributes most to the unpleasant, medicinal and harsh taste of these compositions although the combination of several phenolics imparts greater negative taste attributes to these compositions than any one phenolic by itself.
Triclosan (2, 4, 4'-trichloro-2'-hydroxydiphenyl ether) is a phenolic, nonionic antimicrobial agent used in various soap and toiletry products. In the oral care area, triclosan has been used as a plaque-inhibitory agent in various toothpastes and mouthrinses. Triclosan can have an unpleasant, medicinal taste and at sufficient concentration can cause numbing of the tongue and other mucosal and gingival tissues.
Citrus-flavored mouthwashes or dentifrices have been formulated, as well as methods for preparing clear citrus-flavored mouthwashes including for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,759 and 4,420,471.
The use of limonene and its derivatives has been used to improve flavor impact and flavor stability in chewing gum compositions (U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,401) as well as in cleaning compositions (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,511,488 and 4,620,937). Limonene and its derivatives has been shown to have anti-bacterial effects (Zuckernan, I. "Effect of oxidized d-limonene on micro-organisms" Nature, No. 4273, pp. 517, 1951; Yousef C.A. 91 #151896b (1979), Antimicrobial activity of volatile oil components (limonene)). In the oral care area, limonene has been used as a stabilizer to prevent the loss by adsorption of triclosan on the interior surfaces of packaging containers (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,167,951; 5,135,738; 5,279,813; 5,273,741).